Falling
by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010
Summary: It wasn't foolish, playboy Maxwell that could fill that empty hole. It was sexy, sultry Sadie. PrudenceCentric -oneshot-


**This idea popped into my head. And it refused to go away.**

**So, I'm writing about it. However controversial it may be XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prudence hugged her knees to her chest, shivering and breath showing from the cold, December wind. She shook her silky, black tresses, letting them blanket her for minimal warmth. She smiled a bit, thinking she was crazy to be sitting out here in freezing temperatures, but this was _her_ spot, the little sitting board that jutted out from the window on her stoop. And nagging thoughts never stopped for weather.

The door to the stoop opened from behind her, momentarily spilling light onto the icy concrete. Prudence heard footsteps, a small grunt, and the sound of the door being shut with exertion. She sighed, wanting to be left alone at the moment, but figured she'd eventually enjoy whomever's company.

Whoever had come out failed to notice her. The soft clicking of a lighter was heard, and she saw a trail of smoke drift through the night air. Whomever it was exhaled with pleasure, obviously enjoying the first, delicious taste of nicotine.

Prudence finally glanced out of the corner of her eye to catch a glimpse of her spot stealer. She couldn't make out much more than a tall, lanky frame. She bit her lip and squinted. The frame turned and stumbled backward in surprise when he noticed her, mumbling a "Jesus!" under his breath.

She grinned mischievously, recognizing the overgrown, blonde hair that had flown about five feet in the air , the gruff, raspy voice, and the striking, azure eyes that had enlarged to the size of dinner plates.

"Did I scare ya?" she asked, giggling afterward.

"Just a bit…" Max answered shakily, grasping onto the railing. "A hello, or hi, or some sort of greeting could've sufficed instead of lurking silently in the shadows!"

A wily smile spread across her face. "Ah…but that wouldn't be _nearly_ as fun."

He rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath about her definition of "fun," but came over to her perch on the sitting board, plopping himself next to her.

A strong, sudden gust of wind passed over the tenant house, chilling the air again. Prudence huddled against the wall as a shield, burying her face into her knees.

"You're fucking crazy to be sitting out here this long. It's COLD!" Max said, shaking his head and widening his eyes in disbelief. She didn't answer as the wind continued to blow, clutching herself in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

Sighing with exasperation, he stomped out his cigarette, and haphazardly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She turned her face into his neck, huddling as close to him as possible. The wind finally died down, but she stayed where she was.

She softly inhaled, breathing in his scent of cigarettes and the light amount of cologne he was wearing. Not amazing, but not bad either. Her hair ruffled lightly as he rested his head against hers, dirty blonde mixing with midnight black. The two of them sat there like that, not talking or moving for minutes.

Prudence didn't know why she didn't move. She had the feeling that she was leading him on to believe she liked him, romantically she meant, which she didn't think was true. However, the feeling of his strong arms around her was undoubtedly comforting, momentarily taking away that sense of isolation she had felt ever since she got here.

She pulled away from him, just staring into his eyes. The look he returned her was anything but innocent. He placed his hands his hers, and leaned towards her face slowly. She knew what was going to happen, but nonetheless, she let his lips press gently against hers.

It was quick, but apparently, it was enough to set off the sex-deprived, ex-college student. He pulled away only to cup a hand to her cheek, and kissed her again deeply. He dove in for her neck, brushing his lips fervently against her smooth, lightly tanned skin. She leaned heavily against the wall for support.

Ever since Prudence had arrived in New York, she had felt a sharp, longing ache in her heart that never seemed to go away. She couldn't put her finger on what is was, and it was driving her insane trying to figure it out. She thought that this change of apartments would have filled that hole, leaving the skinhead who beat her senseless when she refused to make love to him. But night after night, again came that never-ending pining, to which she would come out to her spot and wallow.

So, as she allowed Max's warm, rough hands caress her body, she prayed that this would fill that empty spot. She wasn't positive it would, there had been no immediate spark when she first laid eyes on him. Nevertheless, his kisses were warm and soothing in a strange sort of way. She smiled softly as he released her, panting heavily and eyes sparkling with seduction, and accepted his invitation to stay with him that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need something to drink. I'll be right back."

Max lifted his head, nodded, and buried his head back into his pillow, pulling the sheets over his naked body. Prudence swiftly walked out of his bedroom, throwing on a bathrobe as she did so.

When she got into the kitchen, she hastily poured herself a cup of water, downing it in one gulp. She gripped onto the counter edge, and shook her head in frustration.

She wasn't sure what had just happened. Everything seemed fine at first, the only issue being the irritating, watchful smirks both of them received from other tenants as Max led her into his bedroom. It all was a blur after that. It seemed they had stripped, made love, and collapsed with fatigue on opposite sides of the bed in under an hour. But she looked at the clock, and three hours had gone by.

It wasn't bad or anything. Actually, she might have enjoyed herself if hadn't felt so awkward or strange afterwards.

She sighed, upset that this was obviously not what she had hoped for. Max had asked tactlessly if she would do it again with him, to which she shrugged. She didn't strongly object to it, but it definitely left her unsatisfied in the end.

"You alright, honey?" asked Sadie, who was curled up the couch, flipping through a magazine. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Prudence replied, not wanting to share her experiences with her. Sadie shook her head a little, smiled, and returned to her magazine.

Prudence poured herself another glass of water and sipped it thoughtfully. As she glanced around absently, her gaze fell on her landlady.

For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of Sadie. Prudence loved the way her thick, brunette curls cascaded down her shoulders, leading to her voluptuous chest, and down the rest of her curvaceous, shapely frame. She could lose herself in Sadie's deep, hazel eyes that burned with fire and passion, and couldn't help envisioning staring back at her with that same strength that she possessed.

"Hey, Pru, you ever coming back?" inquired a sleepy Max, who had stumbled out of the bedroom, leaning against the doorframe.

"…I'm coming…" she answered vaguely, still not removing her eyes off of Sadie.

Sadie looked up at her again, and smiled. Prudence felt her heart skip about three beats, and returned it weakly. She set the glass in the sink, and shuffled back into Max's bedroom.

As she lied awake that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Sadie. She longed to run her fingers through those thick curls, to roam about her curves, to kiss her warmly, and have her hold her tight all night long.

It wasn't foolish, playboy Maxwell who could fill that empty hole. It was sexy, sultry Sadie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If I made it sound like Max and Prudence were in love, I didn't mean it that way.**

**This is supposed to happen before Prudence falls for Sadie, and hopefully you all got that.**

**REVIEW! All the cool kids are doing it XD.**


End file.
